The Melody of The Ninth
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: All it takes is just one little push...to change everything...NaruHina, TayuOC


**The Melody Of The Ninth**

**Original content by SumOfAllZeroes/ThatOneChickenGuy**

**21 August 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome! I am SumOfAllZeroes back yet again to showcase random ideas that pass through my little head and somehow become stories. This wonderful little gem will most likely contain NaruHina (We won the pairing wars! ***Victory Screech***) as well as a new OC. Don't worry, this one'll actually have a personality.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Comment/Review/Follow/Favorite generously and expect new stuff soon. Oh, Randy?

**Randy Rhoads: This guy don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p>It is said that even the smallest change in the history of a timeline could cause significantly different events to occur. This is the story of a boy whose life was significantly altered in such a way.<p>

This boy, known in another tangent as Naruto Uzumaki, was barely even a full five minutes old when his home village of Konohagakure no Sato or The Village Hidden in the Leaves was attacked by the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts, the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox). Now, normally the mighty beast would leave such a village in peace, were it not being controlled by Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf.

Madara had been resurrected by an insane biologist by the name of Kabuto Yakushi by way of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. This later proved to be Kabuto's undoing, as the Uchiha Clan managed to hunt down the medic nin and subdue him, but not before Madara went rogue, slaying the current clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and using his Mangekyo Sharingan to extract and control the massive fox from its container, Kushina Uzumaki.

Madara was able to be subdued, thus breaching his control over the fox. The Kyuubi, obviously confused about what the hell was going on, began glancing around at the rest of what ended up happening. It was at this time that the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze appeared with the Sannin to explain what happened. After a half-hour's worth of deliberations, the giant kitsune agreed to be sealed into his son.

Who just so happened to be Naruto.

Using a new form of seal developed by Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka, Minato successfully sealed the Tailed Beast into Naruto. This seal would safely restrict the fox's chakra, while allowing the Bijuu to get access to Naruto's senses. When he reached the correct age, Naruto would be taught to use the chakra.

With the sealing completed, Minato formally nominated his student, Obito Uchiha to be his successor to the Hokage throne. Two days later, a meeting was called where the details of the assault on the village were discussed with only necessary staff. However, word somehow got out about the former Yondaime Hokage's son, leading to an attempt on Naruto's life.

Considering who Naruto lived with, it was by far the most half-assed attempt on anyone's life in ninja history.

One half hour and several Sannin-sized beatings later, Anari Rokusho, younger brother to Aoi Rokusho, was placed in the Hidden Leaf's Torture and Interrogation Center for attempting to assassinate a clan heir.

Such went the early years of the young Uzumaki. He couldn't shop without a trusted adult present, his developing circle of friends dwindled to only the children of clan heads, and over half the village agreed that the 'fox brat' was a serious issue to village security. It was only through the efforts of his precious people that Naruto would grow to become a formidable ninja, one who would revolutionize the world…

* * *

><p><strong>(10 Years after the Nine Tails' sealing…)<strong>

The Namikaze family awoke to the annoying repetitive tritone of Minato's alarm clock. Often times the family would awaken only to the sound of nature, the songs merrily tweeted out by Konoha's local bird population. However, today was different.

Today was the Sannin's routine monthly visit. Every month, one of the responsible relatives would offer Minato and Kushina a weekend free of the usual hectic civilian beatings, er, pardon me, defense of their son. This time, Orochimaru was taking Naruto to Tea Country to observe the wildlife and hopefully get some headway on Naruto's nature manipulation.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Wake up! It's time to go see Orochi-oji-san!" Minato caught a flying ten-year-old redhead to the rib-cage. Minato laughed before getting up to make breakfast for everyone. After dining on a well made helping of bacon and eggs, the happy family headed over to the Hokage Tower to meet up with Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Obito."<p>

"Hey, sensei. That time once again?"

"Thankfully. Minato and I have had to beat back ten civilians in the past week alone!" Kushina blurted out.

"Oh, wonderous. Did you happen to get any names before you turned their faces into strawberry marmalade?"

"No." Minato shook his head.

"Dammit. Alright, I'll set Itachi and Kakashi on security detail immediately."

The door behind the Namikaze family opened up.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru-san is here for the 8:30 appointment." The receptionist said.

"Thank you, send him in." Obito and Minato replied simultaneously. Both sensei and student shared a quick laugh as the Snake Sage walked in.

"Morning, Minato, Kushina, Hokage-sama."

The family, excluding Naruto who had said his hellos on the way out with Rin to go play a quick game with his friends, returned Orochimaru's greeting.

"Hokage-sama, I have an honest question."

"What's on your mind, bud?"

"How is your desk not weighed down with a metric ton of paperwork?"

Obito looked confused.

"What do you mean? I just used shadow clones."

Minato joined his predecessors in a mutual table headbutt.

"WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT?!" Minato began crying anime tears as his impromptu brother and his wife busted out laughing.

"Okay, Minato. If your existential crisis has subsided, I have to go find Naruto. We'll see you guys in a few days, OK?" Orochimaru asked, seeking a rather quick way to escape the weeping former Hokage.

"Okay, Orochimaru. You and Naruto have a good time in Tea Country! Be safe!" Kushina called after the Snake Sage.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, Orochi-jiisan's here! I'll be back in a couple of days!" Naruto called out to his fellow classmates.<p>

"Bye Naruto!/See ya!/ H-have f-f-fun, Naruto-kun!/Goodbye, Naruto-san./Troublesome." Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru all said their goodbyes.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Did you have a good time with your friends?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh yeah, oji-san! By the way, did you know that Hinata can actually pitch a baseball really well? Every time Kiba'd get up to bat, Hinata'd strike him out! It was awesome!"

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle at his nephew's enthusiasm.

"Well, how about that? Wanna go see Sasuke while we pick up our security detail for the trip?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" The boy sprinted off in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Orochimaru just laughed before chasing after the redheaded ball of energy.

* * *

><p>The march to Tea Country took all of about 15 hours with Orochimaru taking the lead, Itachi Uchiha carrying the now sleeping Naruto, and Kakashi bringing up the back.<p>

After locating a good place to feast and rest their weary heads, the group fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning, the group awoke and began seeing the sights of the nearby village. The village, known by many as the Village Hidden in Plain Sight, was about the most deceptive looking places in Tea Country. It possessed no walls to keep out enemy shinobi, no obvious shinobi means of defense and yet...it seemed secure. Almost as though the village...knew what went on inside itself and had ordinance to deal with any form of a threat.

As Naruto and his caretakers were passing through the resident marketplace, their pace was interrupted by two children running past. They appeared to be about Naruto's age, one boy, one girl.

The boy stood slightly taller than Naruto, perhaps a little less than an inch taller. His hair was an odd shade of silver, closer to grey than white. His eyes however were a shocking tint of tropical blue-green, definitely a trait unheard of in the area. Combine that with an olive coloured complexion, and any good shinobi could guess that the boy was a street urchin.

His companion seemed to share opposing characteristics. While the boy seemed to show the genetics of Water Country natives, the girl showed the traits of Earth Country natives; long red hair, matte brown eyes, pale skin.

"C'mon Tayu-chan!" The boy encouraged, both showing signs of exhaustion as though they had run all day.

The reason for the pair's plight became clear shortly after.

"Catch those thieving' kids!" A group of full-grown adult men sprinted after the odd pre-teens, pitchforks at the ready.

"That was...unusual." Orochimaru told Naruto.

"You're telling me; you'd think they'd notice such a crappy genjutsu." Orochimaru turned to where the voice originated…

...To meet eye to eye with the same boy who had just ran past. The girl 'Tayu-chan' cowered behind his back.

"Ah, clever for your age! What is your name, young one?"

The boy did a quick handstand.

"Noburo Mizushima, at your service!" Orochimaru shook the offered hand.

"This is Tayuya. No surname." Noburo explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both! I'm Orochimaru, this is Itachi, Kakashi, and my nephew Naruto."

"Lemme guess...Orochimaru of the Sannin, ANBU Captain Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi of the Sharingan and the Namikaze heir?"

Orochimaru was astonished.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't." The boy grinned, as Tayuya began to finally get comfortable around the Konoha-nin.

"Then how?"

"Kekkei Genkai." Was the boy's simple answer.

"Fair enough." Kakashi agreed.

"Well listen, we'd love to get to know you two a bit bette-"

The outraged cries of the angry mob from earlier reached the Konohaian group's ears.

"Wonderous. Tell you what, we'll give you guys a tour after we clean out the trash, deal?"

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Orochimaru asked concernedly.

"Sure! We deal with these guys all the time!" The boy assured.

The angry mob rounded the corner. The leader of their gang, a seething merchant, brandished a sickle.

"All right you dingy cur, give us all your money or the girl gets it." The merchant growled.

Noburo smirked, going through three hand signs.

"Oh, be still my beating heart. _Water Style: Spiralling Water Bullets!_"

Small pointed cylinders formed above the two's head.

"_Melody Style: Banshee's Wail_!" The normally shy ten-year old declared before withdrawing and masterfully playing a medium bamboo flute. The extreme octaves produced by the flute agitated the water particles, causing the bullets to vibrate.

""_Distortion Style: Reverberation Piercing Bullets_!"" The two cried out as the water rushed out, forming into a massive wave. All civilians who hadn't grabbed a solid object nearby-which happened to be the majority of them-were swiftly washed away. The rest were too exhausted to try anything else.

"And that's how it's done." Tayuya smirked.

"Impressive. Orochimaru, perhaps we could convince Lord Fifth to take these two in, yes?" Itachi asked.

"Surely you jest, Itachi." The ANBU Captain frowned. "Of course Lord Fifth has a place for them!" Orochimaru cackled.

"Alright! If your village leader'll have us, we'd gladly join you on your journey!" Noburo declared.

"But what about your village? Surely someone would notice if you went missing." Kakashi ascertained as the ever-present voice of reason.

"Only long enough to chug down sake. I'll level with you, Kakashi-san: street urchins don't have a home." Noburo squeezed Tayuya's hand gently. "Wherever I may roam, with Tayu-chan at my side, _that_ is my home."

Itachi cracked a smile at the boy's statement while Kakashi sensed a new Icha Icha novel in the making. Wherever he and Naruto went, Itachi could tell that the shinobi world would live in interesting times.

Oh, how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And chapter 1 is down! So ladies and gentlemen, if you'd like to see anything new in this story, go ahead and send me a PM or review with your request. Don't expect any NaruSaku any time soon though!

Ciao bello!

\M/-Zero-\M/


End file.
